


Various Short Stories

by Lyumia



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Death, Humor, Philisophical Attempts, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Trying to get past my writers block.1) Temporary Title: Love of Gods2)In Case of Alien Invasion: Panic3)LOVE Killer (Alt Title: Imagine Female Sangwoo {Alt Alt Title: Call The Cops})





	1. Love of Gods (Temporary)

She traced the outline of those lips, curved upward into a smile. 

 

Red eyes stared down at her, small creases forming underneath the long lashes in the flawless skin. 

 

“Who is your goddess?” 

 

“You are my goddess.”

 

She slid her hand down, following the curve of her neck and settling on her shoulder. Silver hair fell down her back, straight strands reaching her mid back and soft against her fingers. 

 

“Who is your goddess?” 

 

“You are.” 

 

The object was pressed into her palm.

 

“Do you love your goddess?”

 

“I do.”

 

She threw her head back with a laugh that sounded like millions of strings crying out in symphonies, chaotic notes tumbling together in a twisted bundle of tortured howls.

 

The metal glinted in the dim light.

 

“Proclaim your love for me!”

 

She gasped, leaning against the woman with a whimper. The goddess petted her head, the other hand stroking her stomach and the red that coated it.

 

Red mixed with white, the faint breeze of and winter night covered her like and blanket as she slumped on the cold body. 

 

Her ragged breath was fogging in front of her, so much that she could barely see the smile her goddess shined down upon her.

 

She had too many teeth.

 

“You have shown your love to me.”

 

“I love my Goddess.” She whispered, the woman’s long white hair obscuring her vision. She heard a faint hiss. Those sharp teeth were pressing into her flesh.

 

“I love my goddess.”

 

But does she love me?

 

_Crunch._

 


	2. In Case of Alien Invasion: Panic

She frowned at the creature that wobbled unsteadily on two feet, leaning on the two fingers she poked it with. “You're pretty tiny.”

 

The alien made a series of trills and gurgles in response, gripping her fingers with its padded… uhh… digits.

 

“I would have thought you'd be bigger, with more teeth.” She pouted. “Lovecraft let me down.”  

 

It stumbled once more, slumping on the desk and gestured to the small metal ship that had flew through her open window and onto her bed.

 

It stepped into it, pulling out a strange contraption Andes pressing it against her finger. “ **FOOLISH HUMAN, WE WILL DOMINATE YOUR PUNY PRIMITIVE RACE AND PURGE YOU FROM THIS PLA-** ”

  
She lifted it up from the desk placing it on the window sill smashing it between the metal. She picked up her phone and sent and quick text to her mom ‘ _Where's the cleaning spray?_ ’


	3. LOVE Killer (Alt Title: Female Sangwoo Gets it ON {Alt Alt Title: Call The Cops})

She licked her lips, the tang of watermelon and something bitter, long nails clicking against her phone as she tapped the screen, shopping bags slung on her arm. 

 

Her companion smiled charmingly. Offering small flirts and less than subtle looks that suggested he didn't just want to help her pick out some new clothes for her coffee date. 

 

Disgusting. 

 

She gave a strained smile, indignant when he offered a black top that was more lace than fabric. 

 

_ Does he think I'm a slut? _

 

“You wanna come back to my place?” 

 

He looked surprised, but quickly gave her a wide grin and chauvinist posturing. 

 

She offered to show him her projects, in the basement of the house. He faltered her, stepping first down the creaky wooden stairs.

 

When he flew forward he looked back in horror, but all she had to offer was a sweet smile over the shoulder as she locked the door and reached for the box power tools. 

 

They're all disgusting.


	4. ℓιттℓє ℓαмвѕ gσ "тнυмρ тнυмρ тнυмρ"

Lambs were noisy. 

_Thump, thump thump._

He cracked a eye open, a sliver of light poking through the dark curtains onto the wood stained floor. He flexed, stretching out his toes and feeling the smooth fabric of his blanket against the hard muscles. 

_Thump, thump, thump._

Lambs were annoying creatures. They thumped and bumped around in the dark. 

_ Thump, thump, thump.  _

He brushed his teeth, sliding his toothbrush in and out to the 'thump, thump, thumps' starring back at his reflection who's forehead was creasing in frustration. 

Lambs were bad pets. They whined and they cried. They didn't like the feel of his coarse hands on their coats. They squirmed when he brought a blade near them, they kicked when he tried to touch.

The floor creaked beneath his footsteps. The moth eaten stairs groaned under his weight all the while the floor boards went " _thump. Thump. Thump._ "

He loved little lambs.  

They were so small and cute with their button noses and eyes, and their little bleats quickened the pace of the little thumps beating inside his chest.  

He stopped in front of a door. Paint cracked and hinges screeching when he turned the rusted knob and opened it. He could feel splinters poke against his toes as he treaded carefully down the stairs. His little lambs trembled in the corner, inching away from the faded yellow light of the single bulb in the center of the basement when it clicked on.  

He loved his little lambs.

The dark ones, the light ones, and even the red ones. 

He especially liked his lambs red.  

He scooped up a little lamb into his arms, it's thin bony limbs light in his hold. He pressed his lips to the bare skin on its forehead, whispering quietly "I'll never let you go." 

Big fat drops rolled off the lamb's round cheeks, small little hooves pushing on his forearm. He petted its black furry head, long fur trapping his fingers with its tangles. 

"Hush, hush little lamb." He cooed. "I'm not letting you go." He soothed. 

His little lambs did cry, but no matter how much did they moaned and groaned, he would not let them go. And he never did. Until it began to snow. 

He went down to the basement, voice rumbling low. "I'm sorry my lambs, you've grown far too old."

Their screeches and cries could be heard outside, so loud that the he later heard a knock on his front door. 

"Is everything okay?" His neighbor inquried, ears red from cold. "I heard a noise. Sounded like screaming, Y'know?"

"That was just the game. Come inside, you look frozen down to your toes. I've got food simmering on the stove." 

They dined and at the table they talked. "What kind of animal is this?"

"Just lamb." The man replied with smile and charm. 

The other left warm and content, though he did pause at a thought that left him very perplexed.

The food did not taste like lamb.  

 


End file.
